Summer Lovin'
by jilliancalderwood
Summary: Australia is a country, that real dreams come true, but what about when the gang hit the Aussie shores? Drama, Swimming and Louis Vittion Luggage. Ryella, Chaylor, Jelsi,Zepay
1. Chapter 1

_hey guys this is a new Fan Fiction written by myself and a friend Hillary, we will be using this account, but it will be written by both of us! a couple of things before we start. if you like the story, tell me cuz i will only post after 5 reviews for each chapter have been posted, and i will also take critisim because we need to know where we have gone wrong._

_and also we communicate though 2 fourums so if you guys are interested in knowing about the progress with the story pm me and ill give you details. _

_Sit back, relax and enjoy the story!! _

_Happy new year_

_Jillian xxoo

* * *

_

It was a chilly November afternoon and the gang was heading back to Gabriella's house after school for there normal Friday movie marathon, to wind down after the long school week.

Twinkle town was over after a sold out season, and all of the gang had a role in the production, one way or another.

Chad decided to be the man in the lighting box because he thought he was the most important part of the show ('no one would be able to see the show if it wasn't for me') he would always tell everyone.

Taylor used her wonderful leadership skills and worked as stage manager, which meant she spent most of her time on the internal microphones (the mics that the back stage crew has to communicate) telling Chad when the lighting cues were for the different scenes.

Zeke took charge with the refreshments during the pre-show arrival of guests and during intermission. He would always send a platter of food backstage for the cast and he would spend the rest of his time serving the audience. Zeke and Sharpay had been an item since the day of the call backs and had been inseparable ever since.

Jason was spending a lot of time with his girlfriend Kelsi, working in the orchestra pit playing accompaniment for the musical items and even taught himself how to play guitar to play with her during the more acoustic parts of the story.

Troy and Gabriella were living in denial. Troy had the biggest thing for Gabi, but she was blind to see it even when the group try to show her, but she wasn't interested in dating because her main aim was to get through high school and get incredible marks and then maybe fall in love, after the finals and before prom.

Ryan was just Ryan. After accepting defeat with Kelsi he decided to keep away from the dating scene, but he knew that his deepest desire was never going to come true…take Gabriella to Prom. This haunted him so much but he tried to push it back but it was always a sinking feeling inside of him.

As the gang was walking to Gabriella's they had the normal chit chat. The couples were hand in hand and troy was tagging along with the others because he still thought Ryan was still a little strange. But Ryan and Gabriella were talking about really in-depth discussions about there dreams and desires, and what they want to do in there lives.

'well believe it or not, I want to travel and do travel tourism, like one of those guys on the travel channel, who can be in a bustling city one week and then deep into a rain forest the next, I think that would be cool.' Said Ryan after thinking about what he was going to say.

'well I defiantly want to travel, no doubt, but after I settle for a job in the CIA or a government agency, because I have always wondered what types of things that the government is hiding…stupid I know' replied Gabriella

'Not at all, at least you have direction with your life unlike a lot of people our age; you know where you want to go and how you are going to get there'

'Hurry up Ry and Gab, I want to see the end of the Mtv countdown' yelled Chad who was 25 feet away from them and 6 feet from Gabriella's front door.

Ok, ok Chad keep you socks on the door should be open so just go in and ill meet you in my lounge room.' Replied Gabriella as she briskly runs towards the house 'mum I'm home she called out to her mother.

'Hey guys how are you? Gabi can I talk to you for a minute?' Maria Montez asked her daughter

'Umm, yeah sure, guys ill meet you up in my room, I wont be a minute' said Gabriella at her friends. The gang marched there way up the stairs. 'So mum what's up?'

I hope you guys don't have plans for Christmas Vacation' said Gabriella's mum

'Um well yeah we did we were going to the Evans ski Chalet for the break'

'Well you will have to change the plans because I have 5 first class tickets to Australia and I want to you to come and have a Summer Christmas'

'Mum I cant; I want to spend it with my friends'

'But you will Gabi, didn't you hear what I said 5 first class tickets. All I have to do is swap these 5 First class tickets of 10 business class seats, so there is you and I, Troy Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Taylor and Chad. We can all go, is that ok with you? Swap the skis for a surfboard'

'you cant be serious…a summer winter break, and I can bring in the new year with my best friends and be one of the first because of the time zone!!! Oh my god yes, yes, yes!!!' Gabriella's voice got louder as she replied. 'I'll go and tell the guys now, thanks mum, but didn't you want to go first class?'

'Well put it this way Gabi, the first class people look down at you because you are wearing Wal-Mart sweat pants and a shirt' Maria replied with a smile across her face.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you mum so much!!!' Gabriella was yelling as she started running up the stairs to join her friends

'Oh my god…thanks for the offer Ry and Shar, but I won't be going to the snow this year…'

'What' yelled 8 voices

'Well you didn't let me finish, none of us will be going because we are all going to Australia'

'WHAT!!!!!' yelled the 8 voices even louder

'well mum got given 5 first class tickets to Australia, for a company bonus and she is trading it in for 10 business class tickets, so I wasn't going by my self' Gabriella said.

'your kidding' the first thing that came out of Ryan's mouth since Gabriella walked into the room, he was too busy looking at photos of her with different friends and the one of both him and her after twinkle town wrapped up, both standing there in casual clothing but still with there make up on, which didn't look right.

'Nope' Gabriella retorted checking Ryan out '_he would look so hot in a swim suit, unless he is one of those guys that only wears the Speedos_' Gabriella thought to herself.

There was a huge hype around the room now, because of the idea of white sandy beaches instead of skiing outfits and no layers…but most importantly they were all going to be together for the holidays.

'Umm Gabriella, I have a problem' piped up Ryan

'What's the prob?' Gabriella asked the blued eyed boy

'Um, well I don't have exactly a swim suit because I didn't go swimming this summer because I was too busy doing other things'

'What!!! How couldn't you have a swimmers, don't you walk around the house in only boardies (_board shorts_) during summer' Chad asked interested.

'Umm, no because I only wore this type of stuff without the vest on top'

'well that's about to change Ryan my brother, get your wallet and open it now' butted in Sharpay who was obviously getting embarrassed at her brothers tackiness

'see that wonderful piece of plastic there? Well Ryan my dear that is called a credit card. I want you to go onto Gabi's laptop and get some summer clothes because you are going to boil over there, we would be eating you for Christmas dinner, and some summer hats and a pair of sunglasses, a new watch and some shoes accessories etc, because my little brother cant go without the best can he?' Sharpay said like she was a professional at it.

'Err Sharpay, for starters you are only older than me by 2 minutes and second wasn't the reason we got these cards off mum and dad were for _emergencies_' retorted Ryan emphasising the last word.

'Ryan this is an emergency, do you want to go swimming in your superman underwear you have had since you were 10?' Sharpay said to embarrass her brother

'Superman underwear?' Jason said hysterically laughing at Ryan.

'ok ok, I get it so it is 5 shirts, 3 pants, 5 hats, 1pair of sunglasses, some shoes and accessories and swimmers' Ryan repeated to himself while he was writing it on a post-it note.

'oh and I need new luggage, order me the new Louis Vitton luggage set and get the same one for all the girls, so we can match, and get the boys a new watch and sunglasses, because I don't think they would want the girls luggage' Sharpay ordered her brother.

'Oh my god we love you Sharpay' was the reply from Zeke, Troy, Chad and Jason.

'Umm Chad, I hope you don't love Sharpay too much or it is over, and I think you would lose a friend and a girlfriend.' Said a jealous Taylor

'Same with you Jase or you will be sitting next to Ms Montez on the trip over and back' said Kelsi who agreed with Taylor.

'Ok, that's cool, umm Gabi how long till we go?' asked Troy

'We leave the Saturday after school finishes' said Gabi thinking

'so we have 2 weeks to con our parents into spending money and Christmas presents' said troy trying to do the calculations in his head 'well guys I think it will be a trip up to my granddads farm to work for some of that money, because he has offered me $500 to mow his entire lawn, back and front. And girls I'm sure he will pay top price for you guys to clean inside.' Troy said thinking about how much they will have. 'So with that money we pay Gabi's mum all food expenses and then whatever is left over goes to souvenirs for our family, that sound cool every one?'

'Yeah' replied the 8 listeners.

'Well ill ring him now and ask about tomorrow to go up' Troy said heading out of the room, and pulling his phone out

'Oh them if we are doing that tomorrow do you want to do that at mine on Sunday? Because mum and dad were always on me and Ryan's back about cleaning up, and they have offered similar money, but it can be split amount for just general things while we are over there.' Said Sharpay who started to get exited.

'Ok we are on for tomorrow, and oh grandad is paying us $200 each of the day' Troy said entering the room

'Lets do it gang' said Zeke putting his hand in for everyone to follow.

* * *

theres chapter one so go and review, 5 reviews 1 new chapter


	2. a phone call

hey guys Im back because we have written the next 2 chapters. just so you know, i have opened it up so anyone can view, member or not because i want to know how the story is going...hillary wrote this chapter so i want you guys to check it out!! remeber keep those reviews coming or i will not post anymore!!

talk to you soon

Jillian xxoo

* * *

The next day, Gabi got ready to work. Okay, she thought, I'm ready. Where is the gang?

She decided to call Ryan.

"Ryan? Yeah, this is Gabi..." Ryan's mind went into over drive.

He smiled secretly.   
"What's up?"

"I thought you guys were coming to my house." she replied.

Ryan shook his head. "No, we are meeting them at Troy's grandpa's house. Do you know the address? Oh, it's on 1432 Greenville Terrace"

"Okay, thanks Ryan!!"

"Anytime, sweet-" Ryan stopped himself. "See you later." as soon as he had rushed a goodbye he slammed his phone shut.

Gabriella sat down and started to think.

"Ryan?" she said aloud.

No. He was not going to call her sweetie. No. Out of the question. She liked Troy. But, still. He would look good in a swimsuit. She smiled.

Ryan collapsed on his bed. No way. He almost let his secret out to the girl he loved. He didn't just like her or love her as a friend. It was love. But he did cheer up. She did call me... he thought happily.

"Hey, ready to go, little bro?" called Sharpay,

"What's wrong? You look either like you are in love or just won the lottery,"

"Well, sort of both." he admitted.

"Okay, tell." she commanded.

"Do not tell anyone, I mean it Sharpay."

"All right..."

"Okay," he took a deep breath. "I sort of won the lottery because we are going to Australia..."

"And? Why and who are you in love with?" she interjected.

"Guess."

"Hmm... not Kelsi, again, is it? She is in to Jason, like, for eternity."

"No. It's Gabriella."

"I thought so!!" she said triumphantly.

"So.. When are you going to ask her out?"

"I can't!!" Ryan panicked, "She likes Troy!!"

"Uh… I'm not so sure about that, but don't take my words for it." she winked,

"Now, let's go!!"

They hopped in Sharpay's pink convertible and drove to Troy's Grandad's place.

"We're here!!" Sharpay sang.  
"Great!" exclaimed Zeke as they embraced each other.

Ryan felt awkward because everyone except him, Gabi, and Troy were greeting their lover.  
"Okay, okay," shouted Troy. "Let's get to work!!"

* * *

so there you go r&r please...next chapter has been written, ready to post! 


End file.
